degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles-Maya Relationship
The friendship between Maya Matlin and Miles Hollingsworth III developed during the Season 13 of Degrassi. Conflict History Season 13 In Summertime, Miles is seen at Degrassi watching Maya bump into a display board, causing him to smile. Later, he watches Maya do a pizza delivery scam to try to get into a club but tells Maya the scam was a good try but it won't work. She argues it will and he tells her, once again, that it won't. He also ends up offering Maya a hit of his joint, which she refuses. Maya and Miles introduce themselves and Miles gets Maya to come see the concert backstage with Zoë and Tristan by telling Maya that he's with the band. There is an incident backstage where Maya tells Tristan that Zoë's character on West Drive isn't going to be on the show anymore. Zoë then steps on Maya's foot and she trips and spills water, which results in ruining the band's equipment. A security guard comes and asks the kids whats going on and Maya tells him that Miles is with the band. The security guard says that Miles isn't with the band and leads Zoë, Tristan, Miles, and Maya away. Tristan is then saying how he doesn't want to go to jail. Miles' dad shows up and tells his son to come with him and for everybody else to go home. Miles overhears Tristan and Maya discussing how they don't have enough money to get home. He hands Maya his credit card, tells her the PIN number, and walks away. At Miles's house, he is seen stealing liquor away from a table. He introduces Maya to his buddy, Chewy. After drinking some liquor, Maya drops the bottle and Miles is scolded by his father, causing Miles to flip and jump in the swimming pool even after Maya tells him not to do anything stupid. Winston (Chewy by Miles) jokes that Maya has to "go fish him out" and she responds by saying "I can't be around guys like him" and leaves. At the end of the episode, Miles is on the bus for the trip to Paris and tells Maya that they are "going to spend the summer together, after all" and Maya tells him that she's there to spend it with her best friend, not him. In All I Wanna Do, Miles watches Tristan pretend that he's in a relationship with Maya and laughs. In My Own Worst Enemy, Maya and Tristan see Miles with Zoe on the couch, angering both of them. In About a Girl, Maya and Tristan walk in and see Miles in a classroom making out with Zoe. He is then seen making out with Zoe again, below the balcony. Maya and Tristan form a plan to stop Miles and Zoe from making out. The plan goes wrong when Maya dumps water on the teacher instead of Miles and Zoe and they both get detention. Miles and Zoe are seen looking up at the balcony and laughing at Maya and Tristan. He last appears when Maya is scrubbing the floors because she ended up in detention. He confronts her about the water incident and she says he has done worse. Maya says she is just annoyed with him and his girlfriend, Zoe, always making out. Miles says she isn't his girlfriend. Maya asks if he makes out with random girls. Miles tells Maya if they ask and then he asks her if she wants to kiss. Maya says no. He then confirms she did it because she likes him but Maya freaks out and says she doesn't like him and that Tristan likes him. Maya also mentions the kiss Miles and Tristan shared. Miles looks over Maya's shoulder just in time to see Tristan standing there and listening to their conversation. When Tristan leaves, Miles asks Maya again if they want to kiss. In '''Cannonball, '''Miles and Winston are seen getting dressed before Maya walks in, trying to find Tristan. Miles says that Tristan already left before they woke up. As Maya is leaving, he says that she should take someone with her, and she takes Winston. When Maya says she doesn't need a guy like him around right now, he looks upset and throws Winston his shirt. Later, when Winston convinces Maya that she needs Miles to find Tristan because he speaks French and knows his way around Paris, they walk in to see Miles and Zoe sitting on his bed. Miles, at Zoe's suggestion, makes Maya ask nicely in French for help. He then seems to push Zoe aside carelessly, eager to help Maya. It is raining outside when they go to find Tristan in the evening, and he is carrying a black umbrella. He stops by a fast food place, making Maya upset, and offers her a fry. When Maya looks like she is about to cry and says she doesn't know what to say to Tristan even if they find him because she is a terrible friend, Miles assures her that it's okay and to walk across the street where Tristan is. He gives her the umbrella and leaves. In class, Maya and Tristan are doing a presentation on the pillory as a form of public humiliation, and Maya suggests Miles try it out. Tristan jokingly asks if anyone has any rotten fruit to throw at Miles. When the bell rings, Maya and Tristan almost leave Miles stuck in the pillory. When Miles calls to be let out, Maya stays back and asks quietly why he was so nice to her the other day. Miles says she caught him on a good day. They stare at each other for a little bit before Zoe interrupts, telling Miles he promised to take her out to this fancy restaurant. Miles seems slightly reluctant. Maya lets him out of the pillory, but before he leaves the classroom following Zoe, Miles tells Maya he'll see her around with a smile. And while walking away he looks back at her from behind. Trivia *Miles' first line was said to Maya ("Nice try. It's not gonna work.") *They are both friends with Tristan Milligan and Winston Chu. *Maya has a conflict with Miles' ex-girlfriend, Zoe Rivas. *Miles seems to take an interest in Maya. Gallery Dsf3w4.jpg Mbjhy.jpg Ghrft6.jpg Szewr.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h09m41s0.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h43m24s43.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships